


Daylight

by MadamRebel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dead by Daylight, Attempted Kidnapping, Control, Emotional Manipulation, Kidnapping, Loss of Control, Multi, Psycho Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRebel/pseuds/MadamRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael knew there was something off about this whole situation. Geoff decided abandoned parks were good places to explore. The group likes splitting into smaller groups. People are missing, and cameras are just being dropped. Don't even get him started on the generators. All Michael wants right now is to just see daylight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Dead By Daylight AU!
> 
> Couple things in this AU,  
> \- Rooster Teeth is an exploring the world YouTube channel  
> \- Ray and Jeremy exist in the same world as main members 
> 
> This chapter was written before AH even played Dead by Daylight, so some things may change later in the story now that I know how they react to the game.

It was quiet. Geoff had the bright idea to visit an abandoned amusement park. The very amusement park that was said to be frequented by cultists. The sleepy eyed man thought it would be fun to include the unusual location to get views on the group YouTube channel. They explored the abandoned are for a couple of hours.

It was nearing midnight when the electronic gate malfunctioned and closed. Locking inside the Exploring with Rooster Teeth crew.

"Geoff, what are we supposed to do now?" Michael growled looking around the ten acre expanse of land that stretched out before them. Geoff was searching on his phone of an answer to their problem.

"It says here, that before the park was closed they had this problem a lot. There are ten generators scattered around the park. It says that four will give the door enough power to the door to unlock the auto locking defense that happens to the door when it malfunctions. So, all we need to do is get four of the generators working."

"How do you suppose we get what are probably decade old generator working?" Jack asked folding his arms across his chest. It was Burnie who answered.

"There should be instructions on how to turn them on the generator itself," The curly hair brunet informed the crowd.

"Should we split up?" Caiti asked looking over to Jack. Geoff hummed.

"We should. I know I said that cults used to frequent here, but I'm not sure if the area is completely empty of cultists."

"Team Lads!" Gavin yelled out grabbing a hold of Michael, and Ray. Jeremy grabbed a hold of Gavin's shoulders as the Brit didn't have enough hands. Lindsay, Jack, and Kerry gravitated to Geoff to form Team Gents. Jon pulled Blaine, Tyler, and Aaron to protect him. The others split into groups of four to search for the generators.

"We still get cell service so don't waste your batteries with the flashlight. Save it for when you find a generator," Barbara informed the group.

"Keep the cameras on for as long as the batteries last. This will make great footage for the channel," Miles told the Rooster Teeth Crew.

"Alright, I guess we're splitting up now…" Michael trailed. The Rooster Teeth group all nodded or gave words of agreement as they started to shuffle in different directions. Team Lads slowly made their way from the gate going left against the perimeter wall. The eerie atmosphere putting chills down Michael's back.

Michael who was known on the internet for going into haunted areas and coming out alight. The redhead shifted closer to Ray who was hugging himself staring straight ahead.

"This is creepy right?" Jeremy asked. He panned the camera slowly to show what the Lads were staring at.

The others knew what he meant. Creepy took a different meaning with them. They were known to go into haunted, abandoned, and areas that generally inflicted fear in the general population. The only reason they were stuck in this situation was because Geoff wanted to explore this area. Which they did before the gate closed. They got some amazing footage of the small area they had explored. Footage that now lead to them wandering around in the dark looking for generators that may or may not work enough to get them out.

"Damn Geoff and his wanting to explore cult owned abandoned amusement parks," Jeremy grumbled under his breath as he zoomed in on some graffiti on an old control box.

"It is eerie," Ray agreed. Michael hummed.

"It's silent too. Almost unnaturally silent." Gavin huffed.

"Are you having a laugh?" Michael looked at Gavin. "You know I don’t like this creepy stuff. I wanted to stay home."

"Sorry that you couldn’t, but stop bitching about it," Michael told him. Gavin just walked forward. They passed the haunted mansion and stopped.

"I feel like we should not be stopping here," Jeremy spoke up after a couple of minutes.

"Afraid something is going to attack us?" Michael asked.

"Truthfully? Yes," Jeremy answered. The Lads continued walking down the left wall. It passed an hour and they hadn't found a single generator. Jeremy kept panning the camera around.

"Does anyone else feel like they're being watched?" Ray asked as they finally turned away from the wall. They were walking in what was once the alley of carnival games. There were still prizes hanging from the rafters of overhangs like nooses. He grabbed the camera from Jeremy and paused the lens on the creepy scene.

"No! Don't say that!" Jeremy screeched out. When they came to a crossroad they were stuck with a problem.

"How about we turn away here, and at the next turn meetup?" Gavin asked looking at the group.

"Team Little Britain and Team Not Verified?" Michael asked the group.

"Sure, I don't care," Ray answered turning right on the crossroad.

"I'll take the camera with us. It might give this one some peace of mind," Jeremy spoke up pointing to Gavin and taking the camera from Ray.

Gavin and Jeremy walked down the left side of the path. The two groups felt even less secure than when they had four people walking around.

"No more splitting up," Michael whispered out. He slowly turned down another path that should lead them to the two other Lads. The old food stands doing nothing to ease the feeling of being watched in either Lad.

"I agree fully. No more splitting up." A ringtone cut through the air scaring the two Lads. It was text message from Geoff. _'Found one, broken beyond belief'_ "Looks like we will have to do some fixing up of the generators.

"Goddammit," Michael cursed Geoff's name. They came to another crossroads. They couldn't see the other two Lads and were scared that the two were lost.

"Should we wait here or…" Ray trailed off as the caught sight of a flashlight flashing in the distance. They ran to see the camera and a cell phone on the ground. Michael picked up the phone as Ray replayed the tape on the camera.

"It's Gavin's phone," Michael spoke up. He turned the phone to Ray's direction to show Gavin's wallpaper, the Team Nice Dynamite logo.

"It looks like something grabbed them," Ray analyzed from the tape. Michael looked up to Ray.

"We're not alone?" He whispered. Ray nodded.

"That’s what it looks like." Michael grabbed his phone and sent a mass text message, _'Gavin and Jeremy have been taken. WE ARE NOT ALONE!'_ He put Gavin's phone in his pocket. 

"What do we do?" Michael asked. Ray shrugged.

"We get the gate open, call the cops, and find Vav and Jeremy," he answered. Michael nodded.

"Guess we better find the generators," he suggested. Ray nodded.

The two remaining Lads continued to walk down the path. Ray panned the camera around constantly, hoping that if what had gotten the other two Lads will be caught on camera before it got to them. They walked silently when something was caught in the camera. It looked like a flash of light. The two remaining Lads crept up slowly on where the light had shown up from only to see that it was Barbara, and Kara. The two blonde females had split from their group just as the Lads had.

"Oh thank god!" Kara called out. She looked at the two Lads, "We need your help, we can't get in contact with Arryn or Meg." Michael shook his head.

"Gavin and Jeremy are missing too." Kara looked around, the camera in her hand was shaking hard.

"We should probably stick together…" she trailed off looking at Michael.

"I mean, yeah. Obviously, something, or someone is abducting us," Michael pointed out. The group started moving. They passed a decrepit fun house.

"You don't think they'd put the generator in the attractions. Do you?" Ray asked staring at the faded clowns smiling at the entrance of the fun house. Years of wear and tear added haunting shadows to the pictures painted on the outside walls. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the inside greatly resembled the outside.

"There's only one way to know," Barbara responded. The group entered the attraction. The hallway split out into two separate directions.

"I know we said we wouldn't separate, but…" Barbara trailed off.

"We'd cover more ground if we split up," Ray continued. The lads turned left down the hallway and the girls went right. Michael and Ray came upon a set of stairs. They slowly climbed it making sure to test each step for sturdiness. They made it to the top and continued down the hallway. They stumbled into the staff room on the upper level.

"Want to check in here?" Michael asked. Ray nodded and pointed the camera to the door. Michael tried the doorknob only to find it locked.

"I want to say now, that I only learned this skill because I got locked out a lot," Michael explained as he pulled a bobby pin from his hair and started picking the lock. The door opened. Michael walked inside and saw a generator sitting in the corner. Ray trained the camera on it as Michael opened a control panel. "Oh, fuck. This does not look good at all."

Ray looked inside to see that several of the wires were torn out from the generator itself. All the wires were stripped down to the copper wires making it impossible to tell which wire was supposed to go where. They were about to start trying when they heard a scream from downstairs. The lads looked at each other and started running towards the screams. They got downstairs to find camera from the blondes pointed at a wall.

'This doesn't look good at all," Ray whispered picking up the other camera. He gave it Michael. The redhead panned the camera around.

"There is only one way anyone could have gotten in, it could have easily been us," Michael pointed out.

"That’s a scary thought," Ray responded. "Let's get out of here, I don't want to be in here anymore." Michael agreed and the two Lads ran for the exit. Only they didn't know that the thing that took the girls was still around. When they made it to the exit they were followed. The Lads decided to continue searching for generators that might be in a bit better condition than the one in the fun house.

"Do you think they would hide one in that?" Michael asked pointed to the jungle gym/obstacle course that was being overgrown by ivy.

"Who knows anymore," Ray responded as the two slowly made their way to the center of the attraction. Like the one in the fun house it too was sitting in an employee's only area. The Lads made their way up to the generator and opened the control panel.

"This one looks a little better, the wires aren’t stripped for starters," Michael explained moving a couple around to see if it would cause a reaction within the generator.

"Thank god you were an electrician before YouTube," Ray sighed out watching Michael fiddle with the colored wires. Nothing was happening so Michael decided to go deeper into the machine to force a reaction. The generator exploded. It showered the Lads in sparks.

"What was that?" Michael coughed leaning back on his arms. Ray shrugged coughing into his jacket.

"I don't know you're the electrician. What'd you do anyway?" Michael looked up at Ray.

"I connected the gas valve." Ray stared at the generator.

"Someone seriously fucked with these things. Why? Why would anybody put that much effort into screwing over people in the future. It's not worth it," Ray ranted freaking out. He kept the camera pointed at the door. However, he failed to notice that the door was opening and that a figure was walking into the room. Ray was knocked on the head and collapsed in front of Michael.

"Whoa dude!" Michael screamed scooting towards Ray. The figure didn't speak only bent down to throw Ray over his shoulder and Michael over the other. Michael could see that the figure was male. He was tall and had thinning blond hair. The guy didn't speak only carried them away. Michael started struggling. The man still didn't say anything. Instead he slapped Michael on the ass. The redhead froze.

"What the fuck?" Michael screeched out. He heard a grunt.

"Stop moving," the male responded as he continued towards an unknown destination.

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" Michael asked hoping for some answers, instead he's greeted with silence. Then they reach a haunted mansion in the back of the park.

"Welcome," The man laughs as he climbs the stairs with the two Lads.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often I'll update this, but once a month will be the bare minimum I'll update. So, some months may have a couple update, and some will only have one. They don't play a lot of Dead by Daylight at the moment, so this AU is a little hard to write, as the source material is small. So bare with me on this AU.


End file.
